1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing microcapsules with controlled-release, and more particularly to a process for producing microcapsules with controlled-release whose releasability can be controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, microcapsules have been prepared by interfacial polymerization, in-situ polymerization, submerged curing-coating, coacervation, spray drying, inorganic walling, or the like.
The protectivity of the microcapsule skin film and the releasibility of a substance enclosed by the skin film can be dynamically utilized and thus the microcapsules have been widely utilized also in effective utilization of the releasability of the substance enclosed by the skin film as a substance to be released from microcapsules under control, such as continued maintenance and/or control of demonstration of medical or chemical effects of medicaments or agricultural chemicals, continued maintenance of perfume, flavor, etc., and control of the reactivity of immobilized enzymes, prepolymers, etc.
In these applications, it is practically very important to control the releasability of capsules, and the releasability has been tried to be controlled by adjusting the thickness or permeability of the skin film. However, it has been difficult to control the releasability by such adjustments.